A Masonarys sin
by wolfy447
Summary: Everyone is suspicious of a new student. That new student soon takes over their lives in a way that may leave most of them dead. A creaky old house, a busted up Nissan, a serial killer, and a creature they don't quite understand leaves them all at a loss for words. Will they survive? Read to find out.
1. What are you?

James eyes bolted to the door. he lived for the unexpected. as a shaggy headed boy holding a notebook entered the room he shifted in his seat to get a better view. Behind him, Kendall, zipping up his hoodie and resting his head between his folded arms, he closed his eyes in an attempt to drowned out the world in sleep once more.

Mrs. Delozia turned around eyeing the new student up and down with a wide smile. telling by the broken ink pen tucked behind his ear and the slight yellow tint of the pages in his notebook she could tell... this one was special. "And whats your name, young man?" she grinned her adorable granny face hiding beneath a large pair of spectacles perched atop the bridge of her nose. using the tips of his fingers James grazed the bristles of the brush sticking out of his left pocket. his lucky comb... he never left home without it. "Mason." His voice was a shy tenor. a long sleeve black and blue stripped shirt, more like a thin sweater with its lining horizontal and thick matter that pressed against his skin shaping his breast plate and avoiding his abdomen. "Well... you can have a seat any where you like." She pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her nose and beamed her pearly whites. He nodded and turned away from her to view the class. his head bowed and hair fell over his eyes as he walked passed them. "Today's lesson is on ancient Greece." A small smile spread across masons lips as he took his spot in the back left corner.

Logan looked up from his book as Mason claimed the seat beside him. Something by shake spear the title was smudged. He found it rather odd that a student would join on Halloween day in the middle of his senior year. The pale short haired and brown eyed Logan had always been a little nosy. Not out of arrogance for having the knowledge but simply out of fear of the unknown. "What are you?" His question almost disrespectful but that whisper kept it broken. His eyes locked on the scar lining masons jaw. The crooked smile turned to look at Logan fading into less than a frown. "Lost."

A loud crash echoed at the front of the room. A Latino boy had fallen and taken his chair with him. A majority of the class laughed... apart from Logan who saw it beneath him, Kendall who by now was making that weird sound you produce when your bent over in a chair breathing hard into your arm, and Mason who felt a sharp pain in his brain and whimpered quietly enough for only Logan to hear. "You alright man?" Lucy, she sat behind him wearing a Metallica Puppet Master shirt a single pink strand in her long black hair. "Yeah..." Carlos smiled at her retaking his seat His fishnet shirt tightening around his caramel flesh. Mrs. Delozia, as though she had not noticed, continued talking. "Some one do tell me... about the Greek demigod 'Pan'?" She turned her head back smiling and panning across the room for an answer. Her eyes stopped at Logan who tensed up like it hurt him to not know an answer to something. "Mason?"

"Music." His one word response delighted the English teacher. Lucy, with her arms folded across her chest and legs tucked under the desk in front of her "Rock on." She returned her attention to Mrs. Delozia. "Correct... but their music was vastly different than what we have today." Mason smiled again. "A magic this world has long forgotten." He blew his hair from his eyes and his baby blues flashed. James taking a deep slow breath as he eyed the pink soft lips that spoke the words. "Sadly so..." The teacher returned to her white board.

Jo could not stop staring at him. Something about his silhouette was familiar. Her hay colored hair slung sloppily over her shoulders a funny look on her face. The captain of the drama department loved a good story line and lived for twists like new characters. Usually able to understand everything about a new character upon first glance she grew frustrated, this was a jar that wouldst budge. Scribbling away in his notebooks as though he was angry but every couple of moments he would stop and smile. She and Logan locked eyes and it took neither of them a word to understand that they were going to conference, Logan was in the drama club for a while until they gave him an okay to swap it with another biology... to be honest he just wanted to dissect a cat.

Class ended as did the day and James and Kendall climbed into a silver truck driving away with the scent of cannibus filling the air. Lucy sat on the rock wall surrounding the fountain out on the quad. Strumming her guitar her face turned to see, through a tall window, that mason had stayed behind to talk to Mrs. Delozia. Logan looked at Jo who rested her back against one of the brick columns leading to the entrance to the building. "Now... dont get me wrong i love it when a script goes mad but..." She shrugged folding her arms across her chest. "this guy has history." Logan finished her statement a faded complexion on his face. Overhearing the conversation through her gentle rendition of 'MoonDust.' by James young, Lucy hopped up and trotted over to them. The three of them got silent noticing that Mason was walking out. He climbed into a beat up black nissan and drove away. "Maybe if you spoke to him like a normal human being and didnt treat everything like a screwed up novel youd see he was a regular guy." She suggested throwing her guitar over her back the black strap resting in the crevice of her chest. "Admit it." Logan looked into her eyes. "Youre afraid of him too." Jo snapped her head to the side looking at carlos who had now removed the fishnets. His chest was covered in oil from working on his bike and he wiped his face with a rag before slumping it over his right shoulder. Lucy had to confess, Despite Jo being dramatic, she wasn't wrong. Something about that sad voice made him so... intense.

At last Carlos was able to crank up his motor, swing his leg over and drive away. He sped away into the low evening lighting. "Come on... Ill drive you guys home." Lucy smiled. About an hour later she drove through the back roads of that Tennessee town. Her mother was a very successful country music star and despite having almost nothing in common got along quite well. She adjusted her mirror to look at Jo in the backseat. "You alright back there?" White teeth glimmering back to her. Jo sheepishly let out a grin and winked. "Im okay." the sunlight glistened gently in her yellow hair.

A sudden stop sent various items flying every where. As Jo took a second to gather her thoughts she met the gaze of the other two looking back at her. Dead ahead, staring back at them, Mason was standing in the middle of the road. Blood drenched his blue sweater and his face shimmered with its thick liquid in the sunset, His car nowhere in sight.


	2. Home life

Halloween, the sun has set and the forest on either side of the midnight blue nova Lucy drove the trees were whispering with the wind telling each other secrets and then laughing. Logan rolled down his window and stuck his head out. Mason made eye contact with him as he stood there lathered in blood. "Are you hurt?" His voice lacking in empathy. Jo got out slamming the door behind her. "What are you doing?" Lucys eyes widening in fear. "He is clearly in shock!" She sprinted over to mason stopping just before she got to him. reaching out a hand to him she rested her palm atop his shoulder. He took in a deep breath and began blinking rapidly, a shudder gliding down his spine. Their eyes met and he pulled her into an intense hug. She complied simply because she knew what it felt like to need that.

By now Logan had made his way over to them. Mason slipped away from her and with a broken voice he choked out: "Its totaled." He looked into the trees. They could now see a gaping whole and rough intrusion. The car was down a steep bank flipped. "How the hell did you survive that?" Logan looked at him in terror. "Im in a lot of pain..." His voice proving such. A loud sound erupted across the sky. Small droplets of water began cascading down and the strumming of an electric guitar at its greatest filled their ears. The blood on masons face began to trickle down. With building intensity Jo tugged at his wet shirt. "Lets go." She cried. Logan helped Mason in the car. "My house isnt far." He assured. "Ill get you cleaned up." They captured each other through the windows of their souls in that moment. He closed the door and rushed to get in the front seat.

By the time they had arrived at Logan's house the temperature dropped drastically below thirty. It was continuing to descend and the hedges around the yard seemed to freeze over. Over in the garden, Camille with long curly black hair that bounced with every movement, completely bewildered by the frost lining the yellow and red leaves she held so gently in her hand. Her long flowy white and blue dress dropping down into the grass. As she stood the frost grew to be a silver lining. With just a few short strides she made her way over. Logan was assisting Mason and Jo had walked over to greet Logan's mother who stood in the doorway to inform her of what happened. With a dropped jaw she reentered the house to call the police and let them know where the car was at.

Lucy and Camille guided Logan to the door and they worked their way in the house. Mason slumped over onto the couch and Logan fell backwards looking up. His eyes widened. "Mom!" He cried. She did not answer. Shaking vehemently he rose to his feet rotating in a full circle. "This... isn't my home." With a heavy gasp Mason woke up panting and drenched in sweat. He was staring at something that wasn't there and the whites of his eyes were black. Lucy, using the tips of her fingers separated the blinds to see they were not where they once were at all and snow blanketed the ground like it had always been there. The four of them allowed there spheres to drift onto the miserable beaten boy resting there in silence. He had been here before... He was just used to this happening when he was alone. "Im sorry... i hoped i had time..."

* * *

Driving with the wiz of air past them being the only sound Kendall looked over at his baby sister sitting between him and James. The two of them took care of Katie. It wasn't until they lost their father did they learn that they shared him. James mother was a business woman who made bad decisions that did a little more than harm her only child. They tainted his soul. He absolutely adored Kendall. The hazel eyed blonde in the passenger seat staring out at the vast darkness made him fluster. He envied the quiet boy and his calm, mellow demeanor. James was quick to panic and Kendall was quick with his talent of putting out the fire. However when Kendall had his moments.. the shaggy headed baby blue eyed teenage dream had no clue how to help his brother.

They pulled into Logans driveway a little confused for they didn't see anyone. "They should be here by now..." The fountain in the yard was cut off and a loud engine whirred by back on the main road. The three of them got out. When at last Kendall shut his door behind Katie, the vehicle dissipated and in its place a white ground. He looked up at James who met his gaze. The sea of white engulfed them. a wide grin flashed across Katie's face. The whimsical thirteen year old was obsessed with the information they never wanted to teach her. She was a genius hacker who knew more about the government the select government officials. She knelt down placing a palm in the thick blinding matter. She pulled away a pink wet hand and turned to her brothers. "You didn't happen to get a new student today?" They simply looked at each other. "He isn't human..." She shrugged. Standing she put one foot in front of the other trudging through the cold to get to the door. "Better hurry... creatures like this are limited on time." Her voice cutting through the air like a shard of ice through a wall of glass. Her green eyes peering out from beneath her long brunette locks.

Jo stood in the doorway allowing them inside. Katie unzipped her jacket and hung it up on a rack hiding in the shadow of a corner. The house was trapped in a time long ago. Every floor made of marble, stainless glass in every frame woodwork perfectly sculpted upon each wall. The girl entered the living area her eye latching onto the various antiques. She grinned when she saw him but her grin quickly faded. Tears of blood streaming down his face as he sat there... waiting... patiently waiting. "Mason right" Lucy asked standing in the open frame leading into the kitchen. Nodding he slowly looked up at her. "Luminous." He spoke the word like it pained him to say it. an emittence of color from his lips that kind of faded into the air around him.

A flame began coursing around the building just beyond the hedges. It hovered above the snow but never touched it. Lucy shuttered. Gasping she slid down the wood of the frame. The indie rock music flowed into her ears and she made a small sound much like that of a whimper. She hasnt heard this song since the last time she made love to someone who is no longer with us today. a small cry escaping her lips as her eyes eclipsed into a bright yellow. she peered into the distance seeing a world no one else could see.


	3. please understand

A swinging grandfather clock in the corridor alongside the stairs. It read 3:03 but it has said that since they arrived. Sitting on the bottom of the staircase, Logan sighed to himself. He froze, his ear twitching at a sound. Turning his head to look up the stairs, behind him snow was still falling outside as seen through the window panels on the sides of the large wooden door frame. He began to climb the stairs the noise growing. When he reached the final stair, a bird flew out of the room opposite the hallway in front of him. It twirled in the air and crashed to the ground landing between his feet. He knelt down to see that it was a crow, a big beautiful crow. Placing his hands around it he scooped it up with in his hands. The black feathers beneath his finger tips began to shrink in size and loose their color being replaced with a winter white. The beak minimized. The crow had transformed into a dove. it rose from his hands flapping in the air just beyond his face. It fluttered its wings once, twice, and then the feathers fell off of its body at a rapid pace. Its face melted away and Logan watched unable to move as the creature disintegrated.

James was the first one at Lucys side, blood pouring from her nose and her eyes dripping with red tears. Backed in a corner, wrapped in his hoodie and silent, Kendall held his knees to his chest. Katie was staring back and forth between the boy on the furniture who was staring out the window at the same spot poor Lucy couldnt look away from. Jo sitting on the couch with her legs folded beneath her staring at Mason. Camille standing in the kitchen alone sipping a cup of coffee she herself wondered where it came from. "Youre in my house." She dropped the cup the glass shattering green and white chips flying every which way. She gasped at what she saw. Running to the door that lead into the living room she found it to be locked. She cried out just as the man grabbed her by her long black curls, slinging her down on the ground.

Logan continued down the corridor, he felt a certain beat filter through the air and into his bones. Picking up his pace the doctor crept down a spiral staircase around a pole made entirely of gold. He saw orbs of flashing light dance in the darkness below him. He kept going sure he needed to get somewhere. A voice in his head reminding him of his intense need to know. He lightly gripped the handles down the wall. the metal cool beneath his touch. He entered a large blacked out room a luring voice singing its song throughout the abyss of floating lights. It led him to the door. he placed a palm against its frame and it gave way with an ease.

"Ah!" Camille screamed as the man held a blade to her throat. Logan lunged. He tackled the man and took the three of them down. With his left hand he grabbed the mans throat, with his right hand he picked up a shard of the glass and sunk it into his left eye. He slung the pale boy off of him and Logan landed against the wall. Camille crawled over the floor towards the door Logan had come through. The man was screaming holding his hand to his eye. blood seeping through his finger tips and draining down his face. The doctor had been knocked unconscious and Camille locked herself in that room with the little lights. He clenched the long sleeve black t-shirt at Logan's collar in his fist. He lifted him like a rag doll and carried him to another door near the other one, opening it to reveal a downward flight of steps into the basement. he threw The boy like a passenger from a plane.

* * *

 _Lucy woke up slowly the lights from outside shining in through the blinds. she smiled turning over to see a calm face, eyes closed, patient breath. A violet ray cascaded through the boudoir, illuminated by a series of black-lights. "Psst." A scrunch in the other girls half covered face. "Sea... sweetie?" She cooed. she opened her eyes. "Good morning." Sea stretched her arms high above her head and slipped off of the mattress standing up to reveal her panties and a baggy t-shirt._

 _"Where are we?" She turned her olive oil face to look at Mason who rested next to her up against the wall nothing but darkness around them and the room of her memory in front of her. She saw the girl resting on the bed next to her and smiled. "I have an assignment." He whispered. "you need to fix something..." Her face changed into a confused look. "I can change my past?" He nodded. "To correct your future." He assured. "What are you?" Her question vague but honest he looked back at them memory. "Here she comes." the girl walked towards the door in which Lucy and Mason stood. Shivering the punk rock star feared facing her. but she dissipated the moment she stepped through the frame. The memory room faded and Lucy turned to see another one open up._

 _The girl was in the bathroom getting ready, hair first. with a tie in one hand and a bundle of locks in the other. Lucy turned to see that Mason had vanished. She stepped forward and the darkness around her was then illuminated by the rest of the corridor. she saw her old apartment building in New York and all of her art work everywhere. Her lover was a dancer. She spent her mornings at the ballet rehearsing all the time and Lucy was absolutely in love with her. Originally Lucy had rolled over and gone back to sleep... When Sea left that morning... she never came back._

 _"Why do you have to go why cant you spend the morning with me." Lucy couldn't tell her, it wouldn't make sense. The girl turned her soft face and pulled the last of her hair through the tie. "You know i have never missed a day." She ginned from ear to ear. Lucy sighed resting her back against the frame. Their eyes met and Seas grin became a half smirk. "Whats wrong Lu?" Those co-coa brown eyes looked away. Sea rested a hand on her face. The bottle blonde returned to their boudoir and filtered through her clothes slipping into her leggings and swapping the t-shirt for something a little more fitting. Then grabbing a thin jacket she headed towards the front door. "I love you Lu..." She turned before she left. Shaking rather vehemently she wrapped her arms around her lovers abdomen and pecked her lips. "I love you..." and all of it faded away._

* * *

His bike came to a jerking halt. Carlos looked back to see the shards of ice sticking out of his wheel. A trail of ice leading back the way he came. His whole bike began freezing over. Stepping off he watched as his only personal possession was absorbed by cold and shine. The latino stared at the forest around him. Much thicker than he last recalled. Everything was different. He noticed a street lamp that he was sure no one alive had seen before. The bulb flickering like a 1980s horror movie. The whistle of the wind through the trees. Shirtless he trudged back hoping to run into someone.

After about an hour and with a blue face he came to the driveway leading to the house in which all of his friends were trapped. Though he had no clue. He walked through the yard and mere moments before reaching the door he buckled and crashed to the ground and slept. Kendall happened to catch a glimpse of the event through the blinds of the living room. He, saying nothing left the room and entered the main corridor. He opened the front door and trudged out into the falling flakes of white his shoes sinking into the powder. He came to the boy and at last recognized who it was. He slipped his arms beneath the Caramel boys and lifted him up pulling him to the porch. They slipped through the door and the blonde swung his friend up to cradle him against his chest. He then carried the boy up the stairs and into one of the boudoirs. He lie the boy down within the sheets and pulled the blankets up and over him. Those chocolate spheres opened faintly and saw Kendall. He smiled at his cold friend and began to leave. "Wait." Carlos whispered. "Im tired of being alone." Kendall paused at the older boys statement. He couldn't agree with anything more in his entire life.


	4. I am what I am

Camille scurried through the darkness in search of a door completely missing the staircase Logan had came in through and entering into another room. In here she was take back to a place she had long forgotten. She slammed the door behind her and turned back to see her mother sick and in her bed. The beeping machines everywhere and the smell of dying tulips next to her. Her frail skin so soft to the touch. Veins visible and bones more than flesh. She rose up. "Camille? what are you doing here? Didn't you go with your father?" Camille walked over and knelt down in front of her she burried her face into her mothers dress and wept. When Camille and her father did return from their trip they found their mother had passed. Before leaving Camille remembers:

 _"Dont you want to go tell your mother goodbye?" He asked rubbing his scruffy facial hair. Logan had already left that morning for school. He was a sophomore that year and spent every moment he was at home making sure his mother never felt pain. He did not give her sedatives because she did not like how it made her feel emotionally. So he gave her cannibus. Camille looked back at her father as she opened the door and waited for him. Her father nodded and followed her._

 _In her room Joanna Mitchell allowed a single tear to drift from her ducts and she looked over at the tulips next to her bed so bright and alive, one of the bundle of six sunk down into a droop and hint of brown coated its outer layer. She hears the door shut and after a few moments the starting of the car. The sounds in the room being the only thing that kept her company, from the beeping of her machines to the whirring fan blowing cool breezes against her face. The sound of her own mind._

"Mom..." Camille looked up at her. "Im so sorry..." Her eyes were black from her make-up. Joanna looked down at her child and scooted herself over just a little. The girl rose to her feet and crawled in next to her mother. Her bouncy curls were used as a head rest for her gentle mother. They held each other and drifted into a sleep as Camille held her hand their fingers interlaced. The last of the Tulips crumbling and fading away. The beeps became further and further apart and turning on her other shoulder she faced the woman who brought her into this world and pressed her lips to her forehead. "I love you mamma." She whispered. she felt a breath escape the gentle lips against her hands. The last long beep rang out and the room faded away. She was alone in the darkness again.

* * *

Rust, metal clanking bars, and hooks, filled Logan's vision as he woke up. He felt a bug crawl across his face and smacked it with his right hand. He turned over on his side and a series of fluids poured from his lips. He gasped for air sitting up and resting his back against the wall a small amount of light illuminating his face from a crack in a door somewhere he couldn't see through all of the clutter. Paint cans and tools reigning from bolts to hedge trimmers he felt cold water trickling down from the ceiling and oozing down his back.

He heard scraping and his attention drew to where it came from. In the darkness he saw the outline of his abductor. "Why are you in my house?" He pulled a string to reveal himself and his huge collection of flesh. Hanging from the ceiling multiple bodies on those hooks and no heads. This alone had Logan regurgitating more vomit. The man scraped against his sharp blades. Staring at Logan in all of the boys shame. He then turned his attention to one of the more thicker bodies and gliding the tip of the blade across the woman's chest he sunk in just above her rib cage and sliced all the way across her collar bone. He sunk his nails into the whole he made and with little to no effort at all separated her entire chest from the rest of her body the tendants and liquid holding the organs flowing onto the floor. Logan cried out looking away. "Come on now... i saw your bag." He laughed moving over to swap out his tools for a cooler and grabbing some gloves. "You're smart huh? The biology books... would you like to know about the human body... cats aint shit."

* * *

Lucy was awake now and she sat on the love seat alone with her feet spread out. drinking a bottle of water Logan had been keeping in his bag she stared out the window at all of the snow. Mason had gotten up from the couch and stood at the front door peeping through the panels as if he was waiting on someone. "Whats happening to me?" Lucy asked. "Why are you doing this?" He looked over at her. His sad sunk in eyes locked on her. "To protect you from him." He began shaking. His lips quivered and he stared at the floor taking in staggered deep breaths. "he wants to consume your soul... i long to heal it." Jo stared at him from across the hall. James was sitting on the couch with Katie at his side. They were silent. Not much to say.

Mason turned around and began ascending the stairs. He approached the door that encased Kendall and Carlos. Using the palms of his hands he pressed against the wood of the door not to open it. astoundingly the wood sprouted leaves and vines snaked out around it. Eventually the whole door took on the identity of Jumangi. "Wish me luck..." He looked back at his new friends as he climbed through the vines and pushed branches out of the way. He stepped down onto a platform. Looking down to his left seeing the endless array of trees and the forest floor below it was warm and dry here. Carlos was asleep on a cot and kendall stood at a stove the smell of bacon filling the nostrils. Kendall turned to look at Mason in confusion. He didn't understand what he was doing.

"Am i asleep?" Kendall spoke gently as not to wake up his friend. "Something like that." Mason assured moving across the floor to look out the vast window revealing acres and acres of land untouched by man. "The two of you have manifested an experience. Considering both of your personas you've created a realm in which you can both exist in peace. However these places are built with the very material of your worst nightmares." Kendall was beginning to understand. "We are not safe... our minds just make us think we are." Mason looked back at him with a face that confirmed his theory. "Its not a matter of waking up... its a matter of finding the issue here... and solving it."


	5. Perception

James and Katie faced each other on the couch. In the air Green wires of energy and sound eradicating from them filled the air. It dance around their soft faces and illuminated them in the darkness. The evening had drawn itself into night and there they were. He reached his hands up and the wires laced through his fingers. He pulled them down close to him the music coursing in his blood. He took Katie's hand within his free one and holding the energy in the fist of his palm he placed it within her and she opened her lips to produce a beautiful melodic sound. The room lit up with the colors violet and blue. The sound of water trickling down into a fountain nearby, the two of them stood up in silence and followed the sound.

They entered the next room and were consumed by what they saw. Palm trees growing from around a small body of blue shimmering waters. The plants lining the walls and seeping through the ceiling. The staircase replaced with stones and boulders. They ascended and looked down to see the beads of water cascading past red crystals and into the water below. One step and another Katie first then James the pushed back a harsh amount of bushes and come face to face with a door. James pushed it open slowly and inside with their lips locked in a gentle game Kendal had Carlos against a wall of their tree house. The moon beaming in through the vast window.

James was a little hurt. He didn't understand why… he looked at Kendal in a way most would deem wrong, though his brother had a certain masculinity that the pretty boy lacked. The blonde looked back at the two of them and pulled himself off of the Latino just enough to be respectful while at the same time making damn sure he didn't let go. Marks lined their bodies. All across either ones neck and of course Carlos` collar bone. "That's exciting." Katie grinned breaking the ice first. The feeling of summer was just outside and in the nighttime it was perfect. "Do you guys want to go to the beach?" Kendall bit his lip.

* * *

The one eyed man had Logan by the throat and up against the wall. With a red face and fear in his eyes the doctor whimpered beneath his new masters grasp. Being slung on the ground he turned to look at the man. "Come on now Logan…" He snickered and all the pale boy could stare at was the gaping hole in the man's face."Youre the brains, you have to know everything." The man was then on his knees with a blade drawn. He, all in Logan's face, took the shiny object and pierced his own flesh pulling back the skin and revealing the tendons. The younger boy merely looked up at him begging. "Please… just leave me alone I'm sorry!" One eyed Killy grabbed his arms and shook him vehemently lathering him in blood.

"Then fine let's play a game." He stood up walking over to his tools. "Your sick mind should recognize this device. Logan's eyes widened with horror as the man held up the 'Reverse Bear Trap' from the saw series. A show he had become obsessed with a couple years back. "I have hidden." He grunted as he adjusted some of the features in its mask. "They key to your survival…" Tucking a strap and tying it off at the end. "In one of these guys." He looked over at the eight bodies he had resting before him. "Biology will now pay off for you my friend." He walked over to the boy with a blunt object tin one hand and the trap in the other. Logan attempted a scream but the object struck his temple rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Jo was… alone. She stood in a bathroom with the water going behind her simply trying to grasp what was happening. She eyed herself in the mirror looking back at the tub every so often to check on the rising water. However once, when she looked back to the mirror she saw blood pouring from the spicket. She gasped and snapped her head to look back at it only to see crystal clear water seeping down. Looking around to make sure she was alone she returned her attention to the mirror. This time she saw herself… and… herself… a bloody and in pain herself directly behind her. A loud piercing scream echoed through the corridor. She eyed the creature drenched in water and vastly smaller in waste size than her.

She bolted out the door and covered her eyes in the hallway after slamming shut her door. A sound tech guy was right in front of her with a clipboard in hand. "Mrs. Taylor? Are you okay?" She looked up at him in confusion. Jo eyed his clothes the all black sheik attire slicked to his body; he was obviously gay and we`re talking Ryan Evans gay. Like true fact: Sharpay was secretly a boy, Gay. "Mrs.?" She smiled casually. "You told me to refer to you as Mrs. Taylor…" He looked scarred. "Why are you so afraid of me?" She sounded concerned. Behind one of the curtains a few yards away she saw those familiar eyes, her eyes, peering back at her. Blood was all over the floor. He looked down. "Oh my god!" He ran off crying: "Help! Help! There has been an accident." When the team whet up into the rafters to find the problem they found nothing up there.

The tech guy came back to check on her. "Uh?" She looked up at him this being the first time she had removed her attention from the blood. "Call me Jo." She smiled sheepishly. "Jo… I need to take you away from this… can you go on tonight?" He asked. "What is your name?" She got closer to him. "Freddy… Freddy Benson." He nodded as a sign of respect. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged right back with a large smile across his face. "Thank you Freddy… I can go on." She trudged passed him with her head held high and approached the stage. Upon her arrival a flood of applause from the audience. Then there she sat, herself, right there in the audience front row. Covered in dirt and blood and a ring around her neck.

* * *

Lucy, drunk from a bottle of wine half empty in her hand stumbled through the dark passageways in the house. She stumbled by a bed room and peeping in side she saw pink curtains drooping down over a small bed, a bed which she quickly recognized to be her own. She shuffled into the room and crashed her face landing in the cushion of a rolling chair. She groaned as she rose to her feet wiping her face and turning to press her back against the mattress. Doll music filled the air from a little box on the stand that held looking glass of her boudoir. She looked at the doorway to see a man standing there. Her vision was blurry so she could not see who it was. "Look at you." Her dad's voice filling her head. "So pathetic…" She coughed and pulled her knees to her chest. "You think you're so talented don't you?" She whined and tried to pull herself up but fell and looking over at the rubber shoes made her sick.

"No… stop." She whispered. "Your manager…" He laughed. 'Does he think I'm mom?' the question filled her head. "Come on…" He laughed grabbing her by the hair. "Do for me what you always do." She cried out and choked a couple of second as he pressed her face to his pants. She vomited all across the floor and whimpered. "Aweee…. Come on!" He let go of her kicking the nightstand. "Damn it Lu!" He lunged at her tackling her and knocking her against the ground. He stradled her and slung his fist into the back of her head. She could no longer process her thoughts. Though her vision did clear; It was not her dad.


	6. Whats inside?

The room around her was set back a couple dates. Dust lined every piece of furniture and dolls of all collections were just… staring at her. Lucy, surrounded by the worst chapter in her life, stood to her feet and walked over to the window looking out to see the layers of snow sheeting the ground. She also saw the wood. Deep in the wood she remembered: Nana. With a quick shift she grabbed a coat handing on the rack. It was Katie's coat, and it fit her. Looking over at the tall mirror on the wall she saw her own twelve year old face staring back at her. "Please help me." The reflection begged. "I'm trying sweetie." She placed her palm against the smooth surface. As she stepped out into the yard behind her Camille climbed out of one of the rooms rubbing her eyes and resting against the wall. She looked up seeing nothing but darkness.

A loud crash pulling her from her thoughts she looked back to see a shimmer of light reflecting off of a blade. She gasped as she bolted for the front door. When her hand felt the nob it was completely frozen. She twisted hard and it shatters. A cry escaped her lips as she held her bloody hand to her face. The man stood behind her and came closer. as he clenched the back of her blouse she shrieked. A hard thud and then a heavy crashing sound. She lifted her face to see Mason smiling down at her with an outstretched hand. She looked over surprised to whiteness the man lying on the ground.

Taking his hand she stood to her feet dusting herself off. "Are you okay?" Mason asked his face sodden. She nodded. "Who is that?" The two of them looked down at him. "A spirit that refused to move on long ago." He led her upstairs and into the room in which Kendall and Carlos lie asleep on the cot. In the floor with his back against the wall and katie to his side, James rested with katies head in the crook of his neck. "What happened to them?" She whispered. "They're not here..." stepping over a slumped bag on the floor he place a hand against the caramel chest. when he removed his palm in its place was an illuminated print shining through the darkness in the room. "I need you to come with me Camille..." He spoke not removing his eyes from the light. He flicked his wrist above it and a haze appeared in front of his face. Camille approached him and when she touched him she was transported into a place she had yet to see.

* * *

"Wait!" She screamed "I never wanted it to be this way..." Her voice drawing in to a sad cry. Her lover parting from her across stage and behind the curtain. She looked down and her hair drooped to her sides. The audience applauded. Jo smiled when she didn't see the monster that was herself. When the lights went down and the curtain closed Freddy trotted over with a goofy smile on his face. "that was amazing!" He cried with his arms open. She pulled him into an intense hug and they squealed. "Benson!" A voice from behind a few curtains female, possibly lesbian. "Freddy!" Another girl soprano voice and from around the corner they appeared. Sam and Carly walked over to him trying to keep their cool in the presence of such a celebrity. Sam with her curly hay colored hair, hazel eyes and faded bored complexion and Carly with her straight hair tucked behind a pink headband with cocoa brown eyes and a tiny nose. "Hi..." Jo smiled at them. "Fredson... You work for Jo Taylor?" Sam bit, sipping her green tea frape whilst Carly kept her hand in her pockets stifling her breath.

A light from above busted across the floor. The audience by now had vacated the premises. Most of the tech guys were further back stage and when Jo looked up there she was staring back at herself from up in the rafters. Blood seeping down from her lips and onto Jos face she looked back at the three teenagers in front of her. "Oh my..." Sam dropped her drink and it busted open green and red fusing together on the ground in front of them, a pole had swung down and sunk into her chest. She fell to her knees and her eyes filled with the liquid in her veins that had no where else to go. Carly screamed and took off running down the stage. Freddy lunged pulling Jo away at the last moment just before another light banged against the tile a spark shimmering up through the air and the electricity sizzling above for just a second and disappearing. They took off following Carly through the maze of curtains. Jo slung herself into a room and falling to her knees looked up to see she had just exited the bathroom in that large house. The house was silent. Cold in her bones she shifted to look down the corridor. A single light shining at the end. It illuminated a pathway into the kitchen. Sighing and prepping for her next bit of chaos she climbed to her feet and wiped her face. She ripped the sleeves off of her white button up shirt. She tied the ends together and wrapped it around her head like a bandana. Glass shards in her leg she pulled them out one by one gritting her teeth. Then she continued on her path through the darkness.

A hand against the wall she slid it across like a child in the grocery store. the pictures on the wall faded and dusty, the lamps all out except that one at the very end. She traced small circles on the paint with her nails out of fear. Then turning to look in the kitchen and seeing nothing but broken green and white glass on the ground she sighed and grinned not out of happiness but out of a moment of relief that quickly vanished when she saw the trail of droplets leading to the door to the cellar.

* * *

Logan awoke to the taste of metal in his mouth. He could not bite for his jaws were wired apart. Chapped lips and tongue completely dry he sat up to see that the man was gone. He stood to his feet seeing a big clock on his tool stand that read; 2:43. A red '3' Right behind it in blood oozing down the wall. He got up quickly,balancing the heavy contraption on his head. The tools before him on the counter were not that effective: A scalpel, a razor, a pair of scissors and a pen. The pen looked eerily familiar as it was a little broken. He shook rather harshly, his hand hovering above the select items he laced his fingers in with the holes of the pair. He held it to his chest and let tears fall from his eyes. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He could hear his breathing, the ticking from the back of his head, and nothing more. He turned to look at the array of bodies behind him and with one step after the other made his way onto the chest board. Circling once, twice, he stopped looking directly at a body he knew... a body he knew all too well. He had seen it... when he changed in his looking glass... when he showered. He looked upon his own mass with disgust the head missing. He ran his hands along his own chest and looked back to see he was surrounded by nothing but bodies now. It was as though the cooler expanded for eternity. A small trail of piano tunes filling his head. He separated the scissors and held them in his hand at a precise angel above the chest between the two ends of the collar bone. He sunk it into the chest and cried out feeling a searing pain in his brain. He sank lower and pulled the blade down until he reach the belly button. he dug his fingers into the chest and separated it. The insides fell out onto the floor and he sank to his knees. Digging through the massive pile of his own innards he felt consumed by the confusion and lifted the meat to his lips pressing it there and holding it for just a moment breathing in its fumes. He saw the stomach to the side. The busted glass tile below him once white and clear now transparent and able to compose old school camera photos.

He picked up his stomach holding it in his lap and taking the razor running a line all the way down the liquid inside flooding out like a busted water dam. He did not see a key. He cried out looking up into the sky seeing those digital numbers above his head. 2:51. He groaned as he stood and began walking around the room. He looked at each and every body there. Something about all of them were so familiar. He found the body of a young girl. Like the others she had no head and viewing her in the cold meat room had Logan dry heaving because he had already had his stomach cleaned out.


	7. Balance the scales

Spiraling leaves that snaked and danced through the trees. Music built into their veins. With every touch of wind came a whisper of a melody. The colors every where celebrating around them. They continued on through the trees. Whilst, up above, Camille and Mason looked out the large window. "A penny for your thoughts?" He asked. "This is going to be one wild ride." She smiled. He laughed. He actually laughed and the sound filled the ear like butterflies do a stomach. He put a foot on the frame of the window grabbed a hanging vine with one hand and reached back for her. "Come on!." He beamed at her and she took his hand.

Whilst in the air she noticed him change. His skin was now purple and blue like the universe and she felt a tail swivel and wrap around one of her legs. Gold flakes surfaced in his flesh and they seemed to glow on their own. Like gold he shone through the trees and the landed firmly on the ground he looked back at her with those eyes and she giggled. The vine rose up into the trees and left. They caught the eyes of the others looking at them. Kendall clung to the shirtless Carlos like a not on a log. His hand bent underneath the Latinos arms. Katie and James trailing behind a ways. The tune filled their hearts and at last they felt at peace.

* * *

Logan pressed a hand upon her shoulder imagining her face looking at him. "Why are you doing this to me Logan?" Katie's voice begged as she tilted her little head and looked down at the ground. He swiped at something that wasn't there. He sighed sinking the blade into her stomach. She did not scream. Her head had vanished once more and it was replaced with the cold hard body. with a quick hand he casually dissected the body and pulled out the vital organs one by one lying them to the size in a little ice cooler that just happened to be next to him. He continued working all throughout the meat cooler opening bodies and filling little zip lock baggies and resting them upon the ice. He waltzed over to the tool table resting the cooler down and popping it open looking at his face in the glass. He noticed the machine was no longer on his face. It lie open on the ground just beyond the meat cooler. He looked at the digital clock which read 3:03. and the red 3 above it was still there. He did not recall removing it but he closed the lid to the cooler and slid his back down the wall. Looking over at the mess he had made he wondered... asking himself a question i could not share with you at this time. He was alone here... completely alone.

Jo busted in and climbed down the stairs. She came face to face with her beaten and bloody friend and held him close to her. Catching a glimpse of the mechanism on the floor and a rusty key lying next to it she shook a little bit you could hear the chattering of her bones. "What did he do to you?" She asked. He wondered how she knew who was down here. Had he gone back up? Did he leave. A scream from upstairs and the two of them raced to get out of the cellar. Upon reaching the next floor they did not find a soul. Jo ran into the kitchen and Logan followed not wanting to be alone because he was afraid of himself. Its not everyday you just accidentally harvest organs.

He caught her peering through the curtains outside. He joined her seeing a light and smoke in the distance. "Listen... this is going to sound insane..." She looked at him. "In every movie they always go back and try to save people who end up dead by the end of the movie... we need help." She had a look of dismay on her face. He nodded. The two of them raced out the front door and into the lawn that was laced with white. They faught the climate. trudging a little and a little further. They could feel a song that was far away.

* * *

Lucy saw her, standing in the open window frame high in the sky on her balcomy surrounded by the wind and the night. She cupped her hands around her lips and cried "obuila! Obuila!" The woman who was much younger than she had presumed looked down. "Lucy... ive been waiting." She smiled. The house was then engulfed with flame and the woman dissapeared. Lucy raced to the step of the door yanking and pulling but it would not budge. Then from behind her a soft whisper blocking out the crackle and pop of the flame.

"My darling, this is the last and... the first time we meet." She smiled. Lucy turned completley around to look at her "Your friend mason is... good. Your friend logan however, he is a monster." Lucy eyed her and felt the flame of the house pull her in her obueila vanished and lucy woke up. She looked around a quiet yard with a fountain spraying its liquid high in the air and the moon beaming down into her hair.

She saw lying on the ground were her friends. Even Logans stepmother lie on the porch unconciouse with a phone in her hand. Camille hadnt even made it out of her flower bed. The boys and their sister where inside the truck and jo as well as Logan were just beyond the nova. Stepping out from behind the house was sweet and gentle mason without a scratch. "Lucy... sweetie. Your obueila misses you." He cooed. She looked at him as she decided to get closer. He slowly reached out a hand. "Youve learned a lot today... please follow me..." she took his hand and he led her into the house.

"I assure you. You are not dead." He spoke with an ease. "You are awake and almost ready to venture back into the place from which i plucked you." He shut the door and the house was wmpty apart from the peices that remained timeless. "You learned quickly... the others are atill fighting." He smiled as he took her upstairs. "Im confused." She spoke. "What exactly did i learn." He stopped half way up the flight and looked down at her. "Well... mostly you learned of your self... but you also learned how to defeat his game." He spoke of the hillucinations he was forced to use on people. "One eyed killy is a soul keeper... he can convince the human mind of anything and in a false paradise feeding off of your intuition. I however reveal to you the things that make you truly you... your imperfections." He held her hands in his grasp as he beamed into her eyes. "Because to me... they peice together your perfection."


	8. iCant

James sped fast coursing through the trees and tripping over a few branches hurtling into a wall. He opened his eyes looking around to see the disposition of where he landed. Once in the trees being chased by something he was sure went extinct generations ago. He was now in a greenhouse surrounded by plants. Kendall was over by a potted cannibus watering it. He was a year older than James and This was the first time he had met the boy. His mother stood over by the door with big broad chested suits standing around her awaiting her orders. She walked over to him with a strut and stood in front of him with a phone to her ear. "James... this is your uh... brother." She stepped back so that the both of them could look at the quiet boy. Kendall's mother was out front as James could see through the tall screen windows and she was filling out some paper work.

"Mom?" He looked at her. "you will be staying with him and his mother for a while..." He dropped his jaw, looking back and forth between them frantically he placed a hand on the wall behind him and balanced himself. "You're leaving... when every time that we have started over we did it together?" He had this broken look in his eyes that she avoided. Brook turned and before she walked away "It isn't permanent. Your mother just has to adjust her finances." She spoke in the third person. Then she stepped away from him. Kendall listened in but did not look over. once the woman was gone the blonde stood to his feet and began walking over to James. Everything froze, the room got dark and quiet. James was alone. He remembered that day eerily well. The day clearly remembered him.

"to be honest." Masons voice erupted behind him. "Your story breaks me the most ." The two boys made eye contact and allowed the energies in the room to shift. Mason was such a sad soul. "Someone who kept you in dire situations to make themselves happy... abandons you when you need them the most. you lost everything that day... relying souly on your looks to satisfy your personal needs... despite the fact that Kendall reaches out to you you panic."

James looked over at the boy with the long face frozen in time heading his way. "i love Kendall." The purple boy turned on his heel and looked out one of the screens. He held his hand up and a white sphere appeared in the distance growing even larger as he pulls his palm back to his chest. "Kendall loves you... you two just take a long time to understand each other." Mason slipped out through the area in which he came and the room retook its life again. Kendall shuffled bashfully over to James and while it looked like he was trying to say something nothing would escape his lips. James immediately hugged him where as originally he walked away and they didn't speak to each other for the first year. Kendall clung to James for what felt like an eternity but was merely a couple of minutes. The pretty boy had to admit... His mothers decisions have turned him into less than a human.

* * *

Lucy felt nothing when she awoke. Her skin was completely numb, flakes against her skin she looked around seeing the man standing near her with a weapon held high above his head. She shrieked and felt a burning sensation go through her body. She was lying in the snow. Logan tackled the man to the ground and Jo helped Lucy to her feet. The three of them continued to trudge through the snow towards the house in the distance with the smoke barreling up throughout the chimney. They got to the door and Lucy slammed her fist against it. It swung open to reveal her obueila. "Lucy... you're still alive?" She looked behind her seeing Logan. "Why is he here?" Lucy and Logan looked upon each other. "He isn't the one trying to kill me." She assured. "My sweet... ive lived this tale many times... he is the one who takes the blame for the hallows massacre." She ventured into her home and the three of them followed. Inside everything was cozy and warm. Quilts were littered on the floor and sewing needles tucked into random places. Music played on a box on the wall with nobs. She switched on her cable box and they looked upon the screen to witness an absolute horror.

Police rang their bullets through the air and into Logans stomach. He looked at the Television curiously seeing himself die. "We have been living this day over and over... it never changes, what happened today?" Her obueila asked. "We got a new student in school." Jo said standing in the frame of an open doorway. "Oh yes... the one i dreamt of: Mason."

The question remained: What actually happened that day and how do they prevent it from happening again? The obeuila told a story of how Carlos and Logan had a brawl to the death resulting in a fire that never ceased. They destroyed the inside of the house and Logan in the end was successful. He was the only survivor and took all the blame for everything that happened. However he was not allowed to leave. As an act of defiance and determined to clear his name he pulled a weapon on the officers resulting in the ending of his life. Now every day they relive this scene being offered a chance to make changes with every route but they always end the same. "Your friend mason can open that portal between life and death, exist within it... rescue people from it." A healer of the mind. "He cannot save every one... though some of you can survive." The woman left the room. Lucy followed a little happy that her gran was okay. Entering the kitchen. "You said we would never meet again..." She had tears in her eyes. "A story can never just end." she smiled placing a hand on her granddaughters jaw. "Remember what i said about Logan."

* * *

Camille finally decided to leave the room she was in the mattress she had been lying on remaining dusty and full of cobwebs. She felt the fabrics between her finger tips. She clenched them and rose her face up to look around. She sat there for a moment absorbing all the things that her eyes have now adjusted to. She was in a little boys room, though this little boy lived a very long time ago. She stood to her feet and began circling the room. "You beith a witch." He spoke formally siting on the opposite side of the bed as her. "Might i ask your name?" She simply stood there. "Do you not have a name?" The boy cocked his head. "Camille." She shook. He smiled. "Im Patrick."

She knelt down with her dress folding beneath her. He was then at her side. "You cannot stay here all day your friends are in trouble... a bad man stays here and he plans on killing all of you." She looked up at him ever so gently. "I cant save them." He laughed a little bit. "Not thinking that way. You have power darling... use it." He vanished and she was alone again. She gathered herself and left the room. She was once again surrounded by the floating lights. She reentered the kitchen and began heading out into the corridor. She placed a hand on the bathroom door and -

 _Sam snatched Carly's journal. "Come on Sam i dont have all day." The blonde tilted the book looking at it like a foreign object"i knew you liked him..." She smiled sheepishly handing the book back. The two of them walked passed Mrs. Delozias classroom, a new guy talking to her but otherwise an empty room. Freddy was at his locker gathering his his things and shoving them into a pack. "Hey fred bag... is Gibby here yet?" The butch lesbian asked nibbling on her pistachios. Freddy nodded and turned to them. "You guys excited to go check out the House of Hallows Massacre?" He grinned from ear to ear. Carly sighed. "a year ago today!" she sounded nervous. A senior walked out of a classroom nearest them and put his arm around Carly. "Hey Spencer." The three of them said in unison. Spencer was Carly's older brother. The three of them were freshman. Gibby had dropped out. something about food eating contests not requiring a diploma._

Camille stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She saw, lying in the tub with dried blood around her lips, Jo who was thinner than her bones usually are. She was gone. This made The witches stomach churn just enough to make a deposit into the toilet bowl. She knelt down in front of the girl. the skull turned to look at Camille. When the brunette placed a hand on the girl she backed away. "Your not real." Her bouncy curls flowing quickly. The body began twitching and bones moved into places they shouldn't. The girl reached out and grabbed Camille. A scream bellowing out from her lips. She ran out of the bathroom and onto the stage. She looked out at the empty audience seats and saw that twelve seats in the front row had a reserved sign. a gentleman in a tuxedo and shades entered in from the back and walked down the long isle. He got to the twelve seats and removed one of the signs. With out saying a word he walked back dissapearing into where he came from.

 _Gibby drove his truck. four door all wheel drive. freddy and Spencer sat in the back. Carly was in the passenger seat and Sam was chowing down on a pound of meat. The drove through the town in a quiet humm. The sun had yet to set and they were already almost to the house. When they did finally arrive, its with a heavy heart that i say this, but it was not a pretty introduction. Gibby had lost control of the wheel and crashed hard against a series of small buildings built around three very large trees. Carly rose her face when at last she awoke. She saw Gibby next to her his side was... unrecoverable. He didnt make it. Spencer was about six yards away on the ground and freddy had landed right on top of him. Sam was stuck in the back seat. Carly climbed out and went to the door behind her pulling at it to get sam out. When she at least got the door open Sams left leg was lodged within the door. A small flame sprouted from the hood and the girls screamed._

Camille heard noises all around her in the set. A set of lights crashing to the ground near her she cried out. Behind her she saw the Jo that had been plaguing them for some time. She crawled all throughout the rafters. She looked ahead and saw that one of the seats had been taken. The boy sitting there was just quiet and his eyes never blinked. She shuddered and ran throughout the theater again only to find herself back at the beginning. Sam appeared near her with a metal rod in her stomach. She was bleeding out on the floor. Camille didnt even notice, as she knelt down that the blood seeped into her dress.

 _"Come on sam! Dont you dare give up on me!" The butch whined and turned her soft face to Carly. "Im sorry..." A faint smile and a few tears. "My time is up kiddo." A shrug. "No." Carly pleaded. Though Sam was right,Carly held her hand tightly. "Go! Get out of here!" Spencer was beginning to stir behind them. he stood up and looked over at the truck. "Sam... Carly..." He rubbed his head. Trotting over he scooted Carly out of the way and slid his hands beneath sam. She cried out at the pole sticking out of her abdomen was released and he slipped her away carrying her away from the truck. He rested her on the ground and carly ran over to freddy and flung into him the moment he Vehicle exploded._


	9. IUnderstand

_Dear Mrs. Obeula i am writing to youto in form you of how sorry i am that you were forced into this story. You were a character i never meant to add. Logans behavior became out of control a few years back. Im sure you noticed him out in the woods having conversations with people who werent there. I can assure you he is a good kid. However his friends that he has been dealing with are not. Your grand daughter lucy was an excellent advasary and im so proud that she acomplished what she did. You were part of a healing process. For when souls are trapped between this world and the next i am given permission to test them and see if they earn the right to return. She succeded. It may be difficult to grasp that your little Lu has come back. Do not be afraid i am sent from a place of peace._

She looked up from the parchment in her hand and starred out her boudoir window. She felt a cool breeze drifting through and swoop beneath the fabric of her dress cooling her calves and fluttering through her hair as she sighed and smiled a little. She had heard of Manzana(Mason). Though Only in legends. A character from a far off place... a world much like our own but he managed to fix the whole damn thing. She longed to go to that place exist as what she truly was. She ascended from her bedroom and down the stairs. "My Lu." She cooed as she got closer to her granddaughter. The other two with her seemingly ghosts... it was halloween after all the spirits of the dead could walk among the earth freely on this day. However these poor children did not know, nor would she be the one to tell them.

Camille stood still for a moment staring at the audience before her. The boy in the chair srtill staring wide eyed at absolutly nothing. Then a memory came to her. She remembered the water, the plants... Mason. She had remembered being attacked by the man... She then asked herself why she had never left that room. Why she thought she did... why she imagined leaving to that beautiful place with mason. He appeared next to her. "Camille." She looked at him. "My little witch..." He smiled. Placing a palm on her jaw. "Im so sorry." A true memory filled her head.

 _"What are you doing?" She walked into the room where her mnothers body lied. "She needs to go camille... you cant keep her here she is gone." He spoke so lifelessly. "You scientists... there is no love in your heart." Camille told him. He sighed tossing the tulips in the trash. "I have my brain... that is all i need." She walked over to him. Resting a hand on his shoulder he looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "Dad told me what you did." He grabbed her arm and gripped it. "Ow... Logan stop your hurting me." He jerked her onto the bed. He held her face over her mothers body forcing them to look each other in the eyes. Her dead spheres gleaming back at her. "She is dead Camille!"_

 _Lucy knocked again harder this time. "Come on open up!" She cried. The wind outside circling around her. Halloween day and she is here doing this. She tightened the hair tie around the tail of her Metalica t-shirt, then diging her nails into the wood work of the house she climbed. As she climbed placing one foot in front of the other she looked up to see the first window. It was the enterance to Camilles room. She doubled over and fell into the mess of clothes. looking around and the pink and purple haze she smiled. Herbs and spices everywhere as well as candles. She admired camilles capabilities._

 _"Logan please!" She begged as he pulled her hair back. He stared her in the eyes as he yanked his mothers IV from her arm and twirled it around his sisters neck. "You never cared! why should i!" His pupils had taken over all the whites in his eyes. She screamed. Lucy, hearing the shreik barreled down the corridor and into the kitchen. She pulled open a door and came face to face with the man. "What?" She whispered._

 _The room faded Camille looked up at the ceiling and made a few more small crying sounds as she collapsed onto the ground. Logan stopped smiling and sank to his knees cradleing her to his body. "Ghosts arent real... ghosts arent real." He kept whispering. "Ghosts arent real." Then at last Camilles vision surfaced back onto the face of_ mason.

He slid his hand away from her face. Then turned and began walking towords the exit. She did not stop him she merely gasped and crashed to her knees the name on the very first seat on the left hand side spelling out her name: _Camille._ She shuddered harshly. Then gathering her thoughs she knew what she had to do.

Lucy awoke on her grandmothers couch. She looked around, the fire place blazing and her two friends together on a love seat chatting. Ther shared so much about themselves. Lucy began to wonder a lot of things most of which she wasnt going to wrap her head around but she jumped up grabbing her friends and pulling them out the door. "The last thing we need to do is allow a killer into my obeuilas home." the three of them sped off through the trees and came face to face with a roaring fire surrounding a vehicle. They saw four teenagers gathering around the fire staring into it. Spencer looked up at them. "The snow scarred the shit out of me." He spoke like he knew them. Jo walked over to him. "Spencer?" She asked. "Jo..." He back away from her. "You..." His little sister finished the statement for him. "You were in the paper... all of you had died." She adjusted the pink headband on her forhead. Freddy eyed Logan a little harshly. "They claimed that Logan killed them all. Having found a little girls body in the basement with all of her organs taken out." He told them anxiously.

Jo and Spencer had been in theatre together but he and his sister didnt move here until after Logan had switched over to his biology course. Samantha had always known the shays for she used to live in seattle with them. Freddy and samantha got close when she moved across the country first and met him at an intense club the first week she got there. He had the knowledge of places to be when it was time to escape. "Whats the plan?" Jo turned to Lucy. She smiled. "Find Mason... find peace."


	10. Diamonds in the rough

Kendall felt the beat of the drums as he listened to the water cascading off of the high rocks. He felt the music here as though it were oxygen. He eyed the creature in the distance that was staring him back. The water reflected like crystals off of Kendalls face and when Carlos got closer the two of them looked each other up and down. "your brother is a beautiful specimen... i know you agree." Carlos ran his tongue along his lovers jaw. "I love James..." Carlos smile jumoing behind the pale blonde boy and wrapping his arms around his abdomen. "I know you do." Kendall looked back as the Latino slid his tongue into his mouth. "Wait..." Kendall paused not seasing the intensity by whispering. "It isnt like that." Carlos laughed continuing his methods of La Langua. "you." Car los pecked his lips "are lying..." then dove in for another dance, the dew from the leaves above their heads dripping down and landing on their faces and sliding down to make their kiss even wetter. the bio luminecent colors engulfing them in a realm they did not understand, but loved with the entirity of their soul.

Carlos laced his fingers with kendalls and he snatched the younger boy up pulling him further into the trees. They came to the falls where James already was clutching his sisters body in his arms with tears of blood streaming from his face. He held her to his chest and cried out as sias 'Bid set free' Barreled its glorious sound through the trees. He eventually joined in on the song. _'Theres a scream inside that we cannot deny...'_ He ran a finger through her locks of brown hair. _'We hold on so tight but we can not deny.'_ The acoustics of the forest assisting his tennor vocals. 'It eats us alive...' The music faded and a different tune emerged. A triumphant battle cry and the intense waves of electricity running by his face. He rested her down and they looked up to see Mason. He stood atop the falls with a vine in his clutch.

 _Brook sat in her car, makeup smeared across her face and a sad look in her rear view mirror. She dmelt of axe cologn and downy. Next to her in the passenger seat of her car a box of James stuff. Miscelenious items, nothing more than a copout excuse to go see her only child. Something she has been avoiding for quite some time. Though she wasnt expecting to find james the way that she did. Twelve shots of yegar into his third girl that week, named tammy or Tanya he couldnt remember. Backing away sluggishly he wiped his face and even she could tell he was a mess. "Dude..." She said picking up her clothes. She buttoned her bra and slipped into her panties. "Take care of yourself okay..." she left without putting on any of her other clothes. Brook slipped passed her and eyed her fully clothed son who, with his back turned to her, zipped his pants._

 _He turned to look at her. "Can i help you?" Taken a back by his question her brow furrowing in a deeper state of depression. She sat his items down on his dressor and with a faint voice: "They never made it to you." As she stepped back he looked into the box seeing nothing more than a flat iron some parchment and a comb. "This?" He asked. "This is nothing why are you here?" He spoke quietly and frustrated. She sighed and shuffled a little bit to the side to look at him from a different angle. "I got a call from my friend sylvia." He could tell by the look in her eyes this was serious. "She told me that her son had been shot." He furrowed his brow the name familiar but he could not place a face. "You know your friend from school: Carlos?" He nodded then he let it sink in, what he assumed she meant. "Hes dead?" Walking over to the window she placed her hands on the banister to hold herself up. "No..." Letting out a long deep dramatic sigh. "He killed his own brother."_

 _For some reason this angered James. He snapped at her: "So what? You had an awakening?"_

 _"James!'_

 _"Mom!" He yelled across the room. "I havent seen or heard from you in six months... and now because of the death of a kid i dont know..." She turned around but only enough to look at him, her body still facing the frame of the window. "A mother knows when she has done wrong." He wanted to say that it took her long enough but what came out of his mouth simply burned his lips. "Please just... leave." He crossed his arms staring at something that wasnt there._

A soft cry filled james ear. He looked at his bed to see that Manzana was now sitting there with his legs drawn to his chest. His purple face beaming back so sodden. The room had frozen. "Mason?" He asked. "It was here." Manzana stiffeld his breath. "This was the ultimate turning point." He sprang to his feet and trotted to the window right next to Brook. "Kendall is out there." Manzana seemed to glow in comparison to his surroundings. He and James were a negative when it came to how faded the room looked while the scene was paused. "Trapped in that house with that man... that house which in a years time Logan will move into thus creating a nasty chain of events." His tail swivled behind him as he turned to walk over to james. "And here you are..." The pretty boy was in awe. "Why cant i go save kendall now?" He pleaded. His voice truly signifying that he truly was broken. Manzana wept. "This be all i can do. its up to you to fix things now... you fix it by making a decision today. Im giving you a second chance, you and i both know what happens to Mrs. Diamond when she leaves here."

"Why cant i just stop it?" James asked hoping with every fiber in his soul that there was a way to alter everything and that be that. "Words have power to last a lifetime." The answer was all that james needed to understand what he needed to do. As the room came alive again and Mason faded his mother turned completely to face him. _"James?" Her mascera running. "Was it me?" He asked her hoping she would say yes. He wanted to know that everything he did out of defiance was just. It was not. She shook her head 'no' and wrapped her arms around him. "No sweetie... its not your fault... none of this is your fault." he clung to her as he felt her fading. "No... no..." She turned to ash in his grasp. "No!" He screamed kneeling down clutching the debris in his arms crying out looking up to the ceiling._


	11. The Dramatic Carlos Soap Opera

He bat his eye lashes as he looked up at the rain. Carlos sat there in silence with his brothers bleeding corpse in his arms. The thick red matter laced his chest bleeding through his fishnet shirt. He felt the famous tune he always heard when he and his Eric had chaos. He liked to call it Erics theme but unfortunately for him only he could hear it... well him and of course, mason. The pale boy with long shaggy hair like an early Disney character appeared on the side walk sitting beside Carlos.

"You're really going to take the fall for this?" He spoke somberly. the sound whizzing through Carlos` ear. The Latino looked over at this boy he barely knew. "I know Logan asked you before... but what are you?" His bike behind him the streets silent with the night. Mason laughed a little bit. " When you..." He shifted his sitting position feeling the rough concrete beneath his palms. The small rocks leaving an indent behind. "Take your chaos... mix it with that of... James, Kendall... Logan... Camille, Lucy, Jo, and little Katie... you get me." He smiled at Carlos. The boy sighed clutching his brother even tighter. He felt completely responsible but it was not Carlos that pulled the trigger. "You're like... a fusion? Those cocoa eyes piercing the soul. The shaggy boy nodded. "That house... that forest?" Mason slipped a hand into his friends and their fingers interlaced. "Just like with Sardonyx and her room in the temple... that place only exists if i exist..." Looking away. "The forest that is... the house isn't mine... its where we got trapped." he held up his free hand and from it projected eight different Gemstones. Carlos noticing immediately his lavender Spinel. They all twirled really quickly before manifesting back into a rainbow diamond. "Dance with me..." Mason stepped up off the concrete sidewalk and into the road. When Carlos stood up the rest of his world vanished. They should escape for a moment.

The boys began to dance to the beat only they could hear. A small voice piercing their ears. _'ooooh and then i had to tell him... i had to go!'_ twirl, spin, dip. Eyes locked. They laughed a little and then the beat dropped. _'Havana oh Na Na half of my heart is in Havana.'_ The trumpets blared and eventually all they cared about was the music. ' _he took me back to east_ _Atlanta Na Na Na... oh but my heart is in Havana.'_ Gripping the boys shirt collar Carlos starred deep into the manifestation before him, it saddened him that this beautiful boy could only exist if there was chaos. _'My heart is in Havana Havana oh Na Na Na.'_ He went through the stones in his head: Lucy (Amethyst), James (Ruby), Kendall (Green Topaz.). He took a deep breath as the darkness around the two of them began to illuminate into a mixture of orange and purple. He continued: Jo (Orange Citrine.), Logan (Sapphire), Katie (Aquamarine), Camille (Garnet). There song ended and Mason vanished. From Carlos` lips he uttered. "Manzana." Though the boy was gone. He alone on the street once more with his brother in his arms. Like it had all been a dream.

"Litos?" His mother looked down at the body as she stood next to him. "My Eric!" She cried kneeling down. Those cocoa eyes peered up into those that gave themselves to him. They exchanged looks of sadness. "I had to mama... i had to." He looked down. The next thing he knew he was being hurled into a world of blurry colors and rough hands. A few fists to the face metal cuffs around his wrists. When it was ruled as self defense the boy was released but his mother wanted nothing to do with him. He stood in the open door frame of his bedroom almost everything gone aside from a couple dressers and nightstand. He held a duffel bag over his shoulders. He sighed and a sharp sound had him turn around. "Papa..." Mr. Garcia looked at his son with an earnest look. "I knew about your brother... i never knew he was this bad." Carlos looked up at his father with a hateful glare. "If given the chance." His son spoke. "I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

Katie stirred. She opened her eyes to look around the theater. Gibby was sitting next to her staring off into nothing. She moved around a little terrified. Then she saw it. Her arms. They were pink with red flakes and scaring her almost to death her tail swiveled out from behind her. she screamed falling into the floor. Around the corner the creature that was supposedly Jo twisted her spine 180 degrees. she popped her head out of place from her shoulders and screeched with blood pouring from her oraphasis. The creature got close to her. They were face to face. "Go." Katie whispered. The creature vanished. Gasping rather harshly she stood to her feet and walked down the long isle of the audience. She got to the stage and lifted herself onto it. she began to run but stopped in the dead center when the spotlight dropped on her. "Think of it like that show... the American Dragon." He laughed as he stepped down from his throne. She gawked upon this man, he had climbed down from the sound booth. this man who approached her with one eye. "It has only worked once before... but ive done it again." He had a bandage covering the sore now. It wrapped all the way around his head. He wore a suit. "Im a scientist... i collect bodies i sell the parts i dont need and i create..." He climbed the steps to the stage and came to her side. "You cant create something... from nothing." His hand drew a line on her jaw and she shuddered. He walked away disappearing into the deep theater. She shook Vehemently.

"So you got Logan to do your dirty work." She whispered. She looked down at herself understanding what she was for a moment. She wondered who? Who was it that he had manifested within her. Who was she to heal. She needed Manzana. Turning on a heel she followed wherever the maze of curtains went. Eventually she heard running water. And little specks of green appeared everywhere. She ran a hand along the wall feeling the vines beneath her touch. She looked back at the rock wall that suddenly appeared. There was one in front of her now too but it was one she could climb. She stepped going higher and higher until she saw purple feet. With rough hands she pulled herself up and the two of them looked down at Kendall, Carlos, and James.


	12. Back to Sodden

Camille came face to face with Katie... or whatever she was now. She stood like a wild animal her whites of her eyes now pink like the rest of her body. Camille could only stare at the creation before her. The song above their heads ringing. ' _Havana oh na na...'_ The trumpet is what led them in their tango. Circling the room they locked eyes. "Katie?" She asked her pale lips pressing together like petals on a rose. "My name... is HeKate." She smiled winking at her. Then like a reptile she scurried out of the room. The witch was alone once more. She could only breath. The pieces were coming together. Quite literally in fact.

 _'im so sick of that... that same old love... so sick of that love...'_ Camille trotted down the hall her blue and white dress turning to ash and in its place a long silky black shall that covered everything it needed to. She twirled and dipped dancing with the song. An orb of purple lighting illuminating from her breath. She twirled and sat down on the stair case staring at the door. _'i knew it when i met him... i loved him when i met him...'_ She popped off slinging her arms and bring it up from behind. The purple rays savored through the corridor then from the ceiling and the floor and the banister of the stair case plants began sprouting and she pressed her back against the wall. _'im so sick of that... oh Na Na Na... so sick of that love. Then i had to tell him... i had to go!'_ She entered through a bushel of beads that stranded down from the branches above the same color as her magic. they wrapped around her wrists like a feathered boa and she pulled them down slumping them over her shoulder.

* * *

With a scream Lucy swung, her metal bat colliding with chest of the man before her. He slumped down to the ground and she hovered above him. Logan appeared behind her grabbing the cool iron. He tugged it from her grasp and she looked at him. "What?" she yelled. He, breathing hard, spoke softly. "You cant kill a ghost." Her eyes widened and he grabbed her by the wrist and the two of them ran. Carly, high in a tree let out an evil laugh. The darkness around her seemed fitting. The only light coming from the fire that had yet to Cease. It had spread all the way around the house and they could not get in. She gripped the branch below her swinging out and flipping through the air she landed on her feet following her friends. Spencer was up ahead standing in front of the flames humming a tune. 'baby _im mad. the craziest friend youve ever had. you think im psycho you think im gone tell the psychiatrist something is wrong.'_ He glared into the flame like beyond it was his home. Then, as Lucy came to a halt she turned to Logan. "We are ghosts." The four of them shared glances. "Wheres Sam?" Carly was honestly concerned. "Jo is gone too..." Lucy looked around crossing her arms and beside her in the trees Freddy stepped out. "I found her..." He sounded broken. Lifting his left arm he revealed her head. "She... shes gone."

Every song that played had that same _'Havana'_ riff but with an added twist. The melody morphing with Melanie`s _'mad hatter.'_ Sam sped fast, her hay colored hair littered with twigs and leaves. Something was chasing her. She wasn't sure what it was but she was sure that their species had gone extinct long ago. Her white sneakers coated in a thin layer of mud and the moon on her left shoulder she doubled over tumbling down and down into a deep caver. She sank her nails into the dirt wall of the bank. She groaned as she pulled her self up but she couldn't quite catch a grip. She cried out for help but hoped the creature wouldnt hear her. A blaze below. She looked behind her and saw sparkling like a bottle of wine flakes in the air above the scene. she saw a beat up black Nissan and the boy she knew as Mason in the drivers seat. She held her breath as the flames spread. She was just about to let go and help him when out of the bushes stepped a man in a suit. The boy, unconscious, was then drug from his seat out into the cold. An explosion began to engulf the trees around her but not like a blazing fire. More like a ray of orange color that solidified whatever was in its path. She screamed as she felt her legs being taken over by this black magic. A hand intertwined its fingers with hers and hoisted her up the bank. she looked up at Carly and received a smile. "Are you okay?" She asked so sodden. Sam could only nod.

The suit returned, stumbling forward with a gimp in his step and a patch over his eye, he held in his hand that familiar ax. Spencer stepped forward, playing the hero he was quickly decapitated. Blood seeping from his neck, his long hair drooping over his face alone in the moonlight. His eyes were dead and cold. Carly screamed and just as the ax swung in her direction Ms Puckett lunged tackling her to the ground. Lucy and Freddy had taken off but Logan stayed behind. He was honestly curious. The ax swung once more but froze in thin air right before his pale face. With one hand tracing through his hair the other one slowly reached out and using his index finger he drew blood. The tip of the blade sinking into his flesh he spoke saying only this. "Take me back to sodden." the man unfroze and dropped the ax tackling Logan with the two of them disapperating in a thick black fog.

* * *

 _His eyes blinked rapidly. He looked over seeing his night stand a picture of his wife on his headboard. The paint on the walls were chipped, a faded beige. Frustrated, turning on his side he manage to catch a glimpse of himself in the vanity wall. A bloody ax on the top of a dresser that seemed to be falling apart. Slipping into his slippers her walked out of the room and down stairs. The sound of a caw from a bird. peering over to his left, in the main corridor, he saw in its cage the big beautiful black crow. It screamed at him once more. The sound of chains rattling filled his ears. He took a deep breath and followed the sound past the bathroom and into the kitchen. The sound was louder now and coming from the cellar door._

 _With a shaky hand he gripped the golden knob. With a flick of his wrist and a single twist one foot in front of the other he hovered. A cautionary tale he preyed he would not fail. A soft whimper and a gentle cry he knew what ever it was had to die and he could not control himself for if he tried he himself might die. It was then he noticed he had not left his ax behind. He approached the work surface table littered with miscellaneous tools and lying the ax down he picked up a scalpel. Flashes in his head he went back and forth in two different time periods. He was so stoned on the experience he could not stop what he was doing. There was a woman dangling before him. She wore a white lace and shall which really did not cover much. He took the scalpel and shredded the rest of her clothes from her. A flash of Katie's face. He let out a ferocious vomit spewing his stomach matter all across the marble floor. though after a moment all of that dissipated. it was 1967 and his small blade sank into his wife's abdomen. She screamed and he hauled back to smack her with the back of his hand. "We have children to feed Meredith don`t be this way." He spoke of their only son, Patrick, who was supposedly upstairs sound asleep but he was in fact right behind his father watching the event take place. "Dad..."_

 _The man in the suit dropped a kidney in the ice bucket before twirling around and slicing his sons throat open. He cried out crashing to his knees catching the boy in his arms. "No!" The boy choked out in his fathers grasp looking up to the ceiling his eyes loosing their color. His mother struggling against her chains. Blood seeped onto what little fabric was on her body. Then drained down her thighs. You could hear Britney's 'Toxic' infiltrating the air. As the song came to a close the man in the suit left the basement as well as his dead son and wife ascending to the top of the stairs. Though when they flashed forward Logan had remained in the basement fully aware of his wretched act. He continued to remove Katie's organs and place them in the cooler. He had no time limit he actually went at a steady pace. The noticing the other bodies dangling around him he saw his friends and realized he had saved her for last. Spencer's headless body wasn't hard to recognize. Gibby, as burnt as he was still had some pieces he could use. He had no idea what he was doing but when he flashed back he saw that Mason was in front of him. He saw himself dangling in the back. right next to James, Kendall, Jo, Lucy... He sighed as he began cutting the boy open the room around him freezing. Once he had removed the vital organs of those high schoolers and placed them into Masons body he turned around and began walking back towards the cellar door. He pushed it open and wiped his bloody hands on his face. He opened the freezer door seeing a broken piece of the vanity wall and a jar. Inside the Jar he saw a heart. Written on the outside of the glass: 'Patrick'. Logan looked in the Mirror seeing that of himself. He then slammed the door shut grasping the jar in his arms._

 _He descended the stairs and came face to face with Mason, alive... but barley. Using the end of his scalpel he sank it into his bird chest and ripped it open with no mercy. Then quickly removing the heart that was there and swapping it with the one in the jar he quickly got to work sewing the boy back together. Turning from his project he screamed dissatisfied that his creation had not re-awoken. He raced to his workman's table and scooted a lot of the materials off. Moments after exiting through a separate place he returned with a car battery and a set of jacks. He strapped the sets where they belonged and plugged them up to the most vital of organs in the boys body. His brain, which had not been replaced, and his heart. He then ignited the sparks and jolts of lighting flung through Masons veins._

 _...Nothing._

 _He sighed as he left and walked back up the stairs. A series of gunshots were the only thing anyone heard. By anyone i mean Mason... His eyes flashed open and he dropped to the floor the chains having broken from the ceiling. He rubbed his wrists unsure of what it was that he had become. his arms were purple and with a painful detail he began twisting and screaming and slinging his chains everywhere. He grew a tail and his pupils began to morph into several different colors. Racing upstairs, he stopped at the sink and turned on the faucet. Splashing his face memories that did not belong to him began filtering through his mind. He stood their but knew he wouldnt last long with the Police barging in so he climbed into a crawl space. That crawl space continued for a while and soon he realized he was no longer in the house but somewhere no one would ever find him._


	13. a Knight in despair

All alone in the world. A zip up hoodie being his only companion he hated his keeper. Kendall watched as the man before him sharpened his tools. This was before he met Logan, Carlos, and Lucy. He had already known Jo. She was the first to reach out to him in school. Logan had no clue that he would one day live in the house his dearest friend had been held hostage and tortured in.

 _Mason stepped forward into the black silhouette. His eyes eclipsed into a bright yellow as he sank down and tangled his arms with that of Kendall. "Im losing you Kendall..." The boy in the smoke scented jacket looked back at the creature in his grasp. "Why me?" He asked so somberly. Mason did not respond. He merely lied there. After a few moments they spoke once again. "Kendall you have a chance to fix this... and no one would blame you if you took the same route." A tear and a single sob. "If you kill him today... he kills us all in the future." The boy stood to his feet, his tail swiveling behind him and he walked out of the picture._ The music was different now. 'Sleeping at last' had taken over. "You're listening to death radio..." No one said. Kendall liked to imagine. He liked to see a world that was never there. If he lets this man kill him he saves all of his friends to be... but if he chooses that route he never meets them. He would never get close to his brother James, never fall in love with Carlos. The fact was that a lot of their connection had been through the death of them all, if he lets himself die today none of that would be true.

This is why Kendall faught back. This is why, in this one moment, he allowed everything in him to explode. ' _Caught in the riptide... I was searching for the truth. There was a reason... i could let it into_ you.' He lunged forward and tackled the man to the ground. The chain connecting him to Patricks bed would not stop him from doing what he had to. In fact it came at a bit of an advantage. He used it to tie around the old mans neck as he reached over to the mans side pulling a gun from its holster. _'Calling your name in the midnight hour... reaching for you in the endless dream. so many miles between us now... but you were always here with me.'_ The two of them struggled for a moment before a single gunshot rang through the room.

* * *

Camille, she sat by the waters listening to it trickle down the rocks and cascade into the pond below. She tilted her head to the side and her ear flickered. She smiled looking up into the sky. She had done it... she survived. She made it here... a personal paradise. Her conscious had accepted death and when she recovered herself from personal sin the world around her morphed. Her energy became pure love. She was at peace. Kendall ran by in front of her chasing the sunrise. Carlos fumbling through the tall grass after him. James knelt down next to Camille and lifted in his hands a flower shaped much like a cup bringing the waters of the stream to his lips. He passed it to her and she did the same. Frolicking above in the trees, Katie and Manzana played. Using their tails to swing from branch to branch, they laughed and roared and eventually splashed into the pond. Camille leaned over the pond and ran a hand through it leaving behind a trail of color.

Here they could be any age they chose. They could be as free of spirit as they wanted too. This place was not in the house. It was beyond the house. They felt at first that it might be hell disguised as a utopia but no... they were the only ones here. They were all one in the same. The fact, however, still remained... They were missing some pieces. Manzana surfaced. He looked to Camille. "Ill need you to return one last time with me..." She nodded. She understood why. The two of them stood to their feet and began walking through the trees leading back to the tree house belonging to Carlos and Kendall.

When she awoke she was back in Patrick's room. She looked over seeing the boy sitting at his desk playing his guitar. He sang _'Moondust'_ by Jaymes Young. She smiled and listened close. "I wish you could go with us." She said. He stopped playing to notice her. "You're back." He smiled. "Ill bet you hate it here." Camille sighed as she stood to her feet. He shook his head with a half crooked smile. "Nah... its a comfy place." He continued to strum his tune. "Id suggest the bathroom... it where Logan killed Jo. Her Personal heavens are there as well as the information you need." He spoke of the Auditorium. Its in the bathroom because its where Jos soul went when she died. However a part of her remained until recently. Thanks to Katie the creature was gone.

When she got to where she needed to be she saw that the reserved seats now had more people in them. Spencer, And... Jo... She jumped off the stage and directly to her barbie doll friend. Frozen in time. At least she died pretty. "You cant be down here." Camille cried. "You're so... important." A tear trickled down her nose landing on the girls uncovered thigh just below the hem of her jean shorts that were way too short. "the show must go on!" Camille screamed. Jo began blinking rapidly. She looked at her witch friend. "Im dead arent i?" She asked her face blue. Camille could only nod. Jo stood to her feet looking back at the seats that were taken. James... Kendall... Logan... Carlos... The only vacant seats were that of Lucy, Carly, Sam, and Freddy. "If youre friends dont make it to the show tonight." His appearance was never expected. "Then they will be trapped in this house FOREVER!" He cackled an evil laugh as he approached the girls. "This isn't Jos personal Paradise... its her Hell." upon further examination Camille noticed a Free Mason tattoo on his left wrist. he grabbed Jo by her hair and slung her back. She collided against the stage and looked up at him. Camille lunged tackling him. He threw her off just as Jo kicked him down. Then the blonde grabbed her friend and they bolted for the door. "We have to put out the fire!" Jo screamed.

* * *

 _Kendall backed away from the man he had just murdered. He did not scream he did not shake vehemently he didnt react at all. He peered over seeing Patrick sitting at his desk. "Im stuck here forever now ya know..." He spun in his chair to look at Kendall. This is going to cause a lot of pain for you in the future. The boy stood to his feet. "He was a good man... he just wanted to bring me back." He got closer to Kendall who backed away with fear coursing his bones. "I could have done anything... he said i was perfect!" The boy screamed and as he did his fathers dead body rose in the air. " Ghosts are very real... i am not a ghost..." He wrapped his fingers around kendalls throat and slung him onto the bed. The room caught fire all around them and Kendalls eyes rose to look at the spirit hovering above him. "You were my way out!" He sunk lower and lower. "You were my escape!" He sank his claws into Kendalls chest. "Now!" He pulled the boy up to look at him directly in the face. "Things... are going... to be..." The flames blazing behind the boy projecting Kendall into his own hell. "MESSY!" The roar shook the house. Kendall pulled away and raced for the door rushing past the flames not caring if he got burnt. He raced down the stairs as the floor boards behind him ripped themselves up. He darted down the stairs which busted in with each step. His lest step made it to the ground floor and he bolted for the door which shattered and Patrick stood before him in its frame with the whites of his eyes completely black by now. Kendall dove into the living room and slung a nightstand in his predators direction. The Spirit continued to chase after him. He knocked in the kitchen door and stumbled by the table reaching for the basement door. He flung himself down the steps groaning in pain as he rose up from his coiled position on the floor. He stood up and turned to see the three spirits before him. The father, the son, and the mother. Mason stepped into view. "Hurry! out the cellar door behind the shelves. He pointed down a corridor. It was dark and Kendall froze. This is his chance... He could fix everything._

 _"No." He spoke softly. Then turning on his heel he darted for the table of tools. He swept everything off and discovered a hatch inside the table. He dug his nails into it and lifted it open. His original plan had been to destroy the heart of the demon. Now as he pulled a dusty old book from the confines of this table he lay it flat open. He flipped through the pages until he found one marked. On it was the Resurrection spell below that the way to make all things well again. 'The curse of the Manzana.' "I cant do this!" Mason appeared to his side. "Leave it for Logan... there is always darkness before dawn just go!" The boy pleaded. He nodded closing the book. That famous Masonry symbol on the cover. Along with the Egyptian eye, a lighting bolt, and the butterfly. A golden 'G' encased in a diamond made by a protractor and a ruler That Egyptian eye on the top. "He was a FreeMason... He knew the secrets of the world." Kendall sighed. The purple boy tugged at his friends hoodie "His son is the devil... forcing him to do his dirty work whilst lying to the world telling them that they each must evaluate their own self worth. Evil has a face and its not yours." Mason shoved him in the direction of the door. "Wait... if they all get into this house then..." Mason was gone. Kendall looked in every direction before exiting the cellar door._

* * *

He looked over at Carlos who was running his arm back and forth in the waters. "Litos..." The Latino looked up at him with those large puppy dog eyes. "We have to go back." The caramel boys face became sad. "No... were safe here..." He placed his hands on Kendall's. James stepped out from behind a bush tugging a net with something in it. "I caught the bastard!" He smiled widely. They peered into the net seeing the beast that had not roamed the earth in centuries. It was a half human half reptile. Its flesh began to glow and it seeped through the net which burst into flames. James set it down and the three boys looked at the creature before them. It began clawing at its own face tearing the flesh away. Peice by peice it revealed itself. It was Logan. "Ive been trying to tell you..." He panted, blood trickling down his snout. "When i first moved into the house... i met a boy, he was a spirit."

"Patrick." Kendall whispered. "Yes..." Logan continued to strip his body of the green scales. Carlos wrapped his arms around his paler friends body and cautiously dipped him into the water. The skin on Logan's body burned but just for a moment. The scales dissapeared. "He said he needed my help... so i did, i helped him. I made my mother sick. I killed Camille... Then Lucy... Then as that day continued and you guys showed up with Katie the plans were perfect. He had everything he needed. As a result i was sent here to live out existence as a reptile." Carlos pulled him back out of the water. "and me?" Carlos asked. "i dont remember killing you..."


	14. On This Day In History

Camille found the book. She gasped as she flipped through the pages. "I dont know Jo... we would open a door to a world we dont understand." Jo was eyeing the room around them. Down here, in the cellar... there was a deep feeling of woe. "Camille... how many people do you think..." Her voice trailed away but Camille understood exactly what her friend was trying to say. The young witch could feel the vibrations radiating off of the walls like a fresh coat of paint. "We need to get out of the basement." She snatched the book and her long black curls bounced behind her as she darted for the door. Jo however stayed behind. She felt the weight of the despair growing. It latched onto her. She trudged through the haze of color as she pushed for the door a loud sound came from a somewhere in the basement but her vision was so blurry she couldnt figure out where it came from. It was like pounding and a faint cry for help. She stumbled as she climbed and she felt her breath getting heavy. Camille was in the kitchen with a bowl and some ingredients. It stunned Jo that Camille found the in things she did: Dried chicken feet, Black candles, a pint of blood. She grabbed the jar. It was labeled: _Carlos._

"Woah." She sat it back on the counter. "Camille..." The witch snatched the jar popping the lid off with an ease. With her narrow nose and her brows furrowed she eyed Jo and with a smirk she replied. "This is purgatory... sacrifices need to be made for the greater good." She dumped the jar into the black bowl. Upon further examination the girls noticed that the bowl was a hollowed out skull. "Who do you think this belonged too?" The blonde rubbed it with the tips of her forefinger and thumb. "To be honest... I think it came from Logan." Jo dropped her jaw pulling back. "What would make you think that?" Camille shrugged. "Logan sacrificed his left hand in making Manzana... who is to say the man in the suit didn't use a little on HeKate." Behind the girls she appeared. She din not speak, she merely looked at what she was, with her long tail lacing her legs behind her she sighed. Jo turned to meet her gaze. "Manzana has left... we are alone now." She spoke. "There be no more chaos for most of his fusion... the chaos falls onto me." She walked over to the fridge. Opening it she stiffled vomit at the sight of internal organs and jars of assorted urine as well as dead animal parts. a whole frog, rat tails... She grabbed the frog, a calf muscle, and a pair of lips. "The lips belonged to James... he sacrificed his vanity." Blood of courage, Brain of genius, face of beauty. "We need a pure heart..." Camille looked up from her cauldron. "Ill be right back..." and with that, HeKate walked out of the kitchen and disappeared into the darkness. Jo looked back at Camille holding up a cup, inside a pair of eyes. Two hazel, a perfect pair. "The sight of a leader..." She whispered. "Kendall..." Camille removed the cup from her friends hand and dumped the spheres into the bowl.

* * *

Carly stopped running and just sat down. She stared into the fire for what felt like a really long time. She did not want to keep going, she was tired. She couldn't breath and the cold was no help. She was so upset with herself for joining her friends. Samantha screamed nearby. The pale brunette looked back to see that her friend was up against a tree. A hand around her throat, the ax man was about to swing. Carly stood. She took long deep breaths as she prepared to run. _Thud!_ HeKate looked down at the internet celebrity and then back at the large rock in her hand. She chucked it to the side and dragged the girls body back through the fire. Once inside the circle she knelt down and pulled a blade from her boots, she rose her fists high in the sky and looked up at the moon as she sank the shiny metal into the young girls chest. She pulled down hard and dug her claws into the rib-cage and surfaced a still beating heart which she quickly returned to the girls. They took it from her with an ease and dropped it into the pot on the stove. They had yet to notice that standing in the doorway was the spirit of whatever evil made up Patrick.

"Ya know..." He finally spoke. "I am a mere result of my fathers choices..." He laughed looking down at his feet with his arms crossed and then his gaze met jos. "Everything that happens in this house causes something worse to occur." His gaze turned to HeKate. "Drink..." He stared her down. The three girls did not understand. "Please..." He sank to his knees. "Im begging you." He had tears in her eyes and whilst shaking vehemently she lifted the skull in her hands and tilted the juices to her lips. The fluids flowed into her like honey in a stream. She felt the ultraviolet colors become her and she fell. her body dissipated. She withered away into nothing. Jo and Camille froze staring at one another and back at the apparition. The fires stopped and out through the window; Lucy, Sam, and Freddy were racing to the door. They barged in and Jo ran out to meet them throwing her arms around Lucy and pulling her face to her own locking their lips in what felt like more than just a kiss. Its a soul connection. They became one.

The man in the suit pressed his hand against the frame of the door. It opened and he walked inside. The next few scenes are... harsh. Continue at your own discord. Freddy, stepping off with one foot, slipped and tumbled onto the ground. The carpet burning his tongue as he collided with the floor. Jo held onto Lucy as the man tore them from each other. Patrick atop the stairs sat there witnessing the whole event. Holding Jo by the throat up against the railing of the stairs woodchips fluttered into the air with little spots of blood. "NO!" Lucy shouted. He reared back and his blade sank into the wall behind her. She took off in a run down the corridor with tears streaming down her face. Camille was slung up against the wall. He pulled his belt from his loops and knelt down tying it around her neck and pulling hard. He strung her up as high on the banister as he could and she struggled for air until she could no longer take it. she allowed her body to give in and she drooped. Dangling like the rag doll her mother gave her as a child never to be held again. Grabbing Freddy by the back of his shirt, Sam refused to let him go, he meant so much to her that when she charged into the Freemason he shattered into hundreds of black pieces of glass.

* * *

 _The man in the suit grabbed Lucy by her hair and dragged her down into his cellar. He slid her into a little cut off section underneath a shelf. Another hatch. He threw her in and locked the door. She cried out as she looked around into nothing but darkness. Back upstairs with Camille in his arms Logan stood up and laid her right next to her mother on the bed. He then left the room and walked out into the little room with the lights. There were so many... he felt deep down that he knew the names of each and every soul in this room. "ghosts arent real." He kept telling himself._

 _"Hello?" It was James, Logan had almost forgotten he had given that boy a key. He walked into the house with Katie holding his hand and behind them, Kendall trotted inside with a bag of Katies stuff. The boys were about to leave town for a few weeks on a vacation. Camille was going to watch Katie for them. "Hey there." James smiled when he saw Logan. Logan looked sad. With his large right hand, James grazed the smart boys jaw. "Look at me... whats wrong." Logan nuzzled into the hand like he hadn't been touched in years. He didn't want to... please believe me... Logan never had any intention to do what he did. With Kendall and Katie out of the room and in the kitchen he laced his fingers with that of James free hand and pulled the boy closer to kiss him. James was a little startled but allowed the chaos. He liked fusing with the sapphire. It made his ruby feel calm. He didn't even notice the smart boy lifting a blunt object from close by. Thud! Thud! Thunk! The broken piece of wood was then lodged into James skull. His pretty face defeated. Anger, confusion, and heart ache took over Logan._

 _Back at the school._

 _Jo was resting against the brick column that Logan had not met her at. Instead he went home early to check on his mother. So she sat there alone. She had no way home. Lucy took off before she had a chance to ask and there was no body left... or so she thought until she noticed Carlos cranking up his bike. "Hey!' She called over to him. trotting over she ran a finger through her hair tucking it behind her ear. "I need a ride... do you think?" She looked down at his Harley. "you dont know where Lucy went do you?" He smiled. "I think she went to Logan's and Camille's... They're babysitting Katie for James and Kendall while they go on their trip." Jo cocked her head to the side and smirked as if to say 'Trip? what trip.' Carlos laughed and responded with. "They were going to take their fathers ashes and spread them on the beach up in Seattle. They were going to bring back some exchange students too. hop on... maybe we can catch them before they leave." She laughed and swung her leg over behind him. They sped off driving down the highway. As they drove away a mini van pulled up and a girl with wavy hay colored hair stepped out of her mothers vehicle. "Bye mom..." Sam smiled. The woman did not respond she merely took off without a word. A small tear fell from sams ducts. She turned and was startled when she looked up and saw a geeky tech boy holding a stack of papers. "What?" She scoffed. "Hi..." He smiled. "Im Freddy."_

 _The sun was setting and it was getting cold. "Hey fishnets." Jo said to Carlos. "Do you need a jacket?" He shook his head no. "Im hot blooded... attracted to the cold." She giggled and he elbowed her in her side. "Hey!" With a crooked smile he looked back at her. A few flakes of snow began to fall. A storm was coming. Up ahead they saw a small flame. They came to a halt and Jo stepped off as Carlos popped out the peg. The two of them walked over to the bank and saw down the cliff that a black Nissan had crashed down the side of a cliff. "Oh my god." Jo crouched down. He followed her. They looked to see a man dragging the boys body from the wreckage. "Thats the new guy." Carlos spoke softly. "Hes taking him back to Logans... Come on were almost there," The two of them hopped back onto the bike and continued their journey through the back roads._

* * *

 _Logan, with heavy breaths dragged Katie's body down to the basement. His eyes were blank, like it wasn't him. He chained her up and she whimpered. Carlos did not pull into the driveway. instead he parked on the side of the main highway. He and Jo made their way inside and the first the they saw was Kendall twitching violently on the ground. Carlos knelt down. "no..." He sounded broken. He placed his hands on Kendall's bleeding abdomen. " Please ken..." He whispered. "Camille!" He yelled. "Logan!" looking back down. Kendall pulled him closer to tell him something. "Im... so... tired of... being..." He took a deep breath. "alone..." Carlos looked back at him and pressed his face to Kendall's. They kissed and Carlos cried as blood flowed past his lips. He raised himself up as Kendall took his last breath. Jo stood in the doorway with her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "James!" He stood to his feet and began walking down through the corridor. Jo followed but Carlos did not notice her stepping away and venturing in another room after seeing something. She looked in the vanity wall hanging above the sink in the bathroom. She saw her self staring back at her but it wasn't exactly her, it was a version of her she did not like. An ugly girl was presented before her. She hated what she saw so much that she shattered the mirror causing it to cut her. The shards cast down upon her body. She saw in the shards her face still as ugly as it was before she was fat and gross and littered with cists. She took one of the larger shards and began stripping her flesh off piece by piece until there was nothing left._

 _Carlos found the basement door. He pushed against it hard until it gave way. To his surprise a hand met his back with brute force and sent him gliding down the stairs and it was anything but graceful. When next his eyes opened he looked over to see Lucy. She was asleep and cold. "Oh god..." He whispered. Looking through the small window he saw, out in the cellar, Logan digging his scalpel into Katie's body. He sank down and sat there quietly overwhelmed with what he saw. The last thing Carlos remembers before everything started dancing and he lost his mind was a series of gunshots. The officers did not find them where they were hidden. It did not take long for insanity to take over. Manzana made sure that Carlos was the first to see him. "You have been my project since the beginning." He smiled. kneeling down he took Carlos` hand... "you're going to be okay."_


	15. Found

A twinkle of light reflecting off the dashboard. Carly was fussing with her feet up against the glove box. Gibby in the drivers seat adjusting his ball cap. Spencer sat behind Carly whispering to her causing her to laugh and swat at his face. Freddy sat in the middle his right hand in Spencers pocket pressed firmly against his thigh. Sam had her forehead rested against the glass of the window. She was asleep. The road was long and Gibby kept his eyes glued to the road. Spencer, reaching down with his left hand slipped into his own pocket to lace his fingers with that of Freddys. They looked at each other and smiled.

The collision was unexpected. Gibby had been silent knowing exactly what was about to happen. He had lost control of the wheel and he had no breaks therefore by the time they had reached an unnecessary speed no one but Spencer had noticed. Giving him enough time to unbuckle his lover and himself before...

Carly looked at the blazing mess before her the snow covered ground below the truck now melted from the explosion. She looked directly into the drivers seat at what was left of Gibby. She felt personally responsible. The internet icon was the one who suggested the adventure. Cameras in the back of the truck all destroyed. They did however still have one, Freddy's. The camera that captured more than what happened that day but managed to capture everything each one of these innocent teens had to endure. He walked over and stood next to her. "Come on..." He grabbed her hand. "We should get to the house... there we will call for help." She smiled at him. The four of them walked in the direction they were headed anyway.

Sam dragged her leg that had gotten caught between the door. She limped harshly and Carly had to assist her. Spencer tapped on Freddy's shoulder, then leaned in to whisper. "Do you still have that on you?" He asked cautiously. Freddy looked back at him with a furrowed brow. "Seriously?" He asked resulting in a simple 'well yeah' nod from Spencer. "Thats my medication bro... no." He began to turn to continue walking but Spencer pulled him back. He slipped his hand into his right pocket pulling out a bag of shrooms. "Are you fucking insane." Freddy smacked the bag. As Shay crouched down to grab it Benson walked away catching up to his friends. Shay ran a hand through his long hair sighing and turning around to come face to face with the man in the suit. "Happy Halloween." The other three were already too far to witness the atrocity of what happened next. Spencer's head rolling out into a walking path for hunters.

They reached the house and Sam was the first one inside. They rested her on the couch and were stunned when they looked back to see that her body had vanished. They looked at one another and then back at the couch. Freddy and Carly were alone in this building... or so they thought. A sound from the main corridor caught Freds attention. "No." Carly grabbed him. "Dont leave me." He slid her hand down his arm and away from him slowly. "Ill be okay just stay here." He continued walking and looked around the corner down the long narrow hallway. He saw something crawl into the bathroom. Following it he found himself walk out onto a stage. He saw himself standing in front of Jo Taylor... Having only known her from the drama department he was absolutely obsessed with her. She never spoke to him but as he comforted her in her odd time of need the chaos of the theater happening around him he wasn't expecting Carly and Sam to appear. Nor was he expecting them to know her for he was simply pretending. When the pole pierced Sam he was overcome with grief so much so that he woke up in the bathtub to the sound of water running. He was still fully clothed and soaking wet. He rose up wiping his face and looking into the mirror, what was left of it. He pulled himself out into the hallway and went back to the living room. Carly was still sitting on the couch. "What happened to you?" she asked. "This house... is terrifying." He reached out to grab her but was thrown back by an unseen force. This force causing him to fall unconscious. Carly screamed as she was taken downstairs by a series of people with no faces. The grabbed her by each of her ligaments and she screamed and thrashed but it was to no avail. They chained her up in the basement. She cried out as she looked to either side of her. To her left, Spencers body... his head on the tool table. To her right... burnt to a crisp... Gibby. And she heard right behind her Sam. "Be silent kiddo... trust me." Her words gave promise.

Manzana stepped into the light with acute precision. "I.. am so sorry.." He knelt down before her. She peered down at him in a sodden beam. "The beings of this house are very demanding... you are so innocent... so pure." His flakes in his body began to glow as he sat there. A sound from the door. It was Katie... She approached the both of them. She had several open wounds on her body. Her chest being one of them. "You are going to become a part of us okay... it will only hurt for a second." She assured. Sam had tears streaming down her face as she kept quiet. This grew very difficult for her when the creatures peirced her friends chest and began mutilating her body. Carly's screams were enough to wake up Freddy. By the time he had gotten to the basement however the figures were gone, they had taken Carly's heart with them. A faint banging from underneath some shelves. He raced over "Sam?" He pleaded. "Sam... are you okay." He grabbed her by her wrists to undo her chains. "They killed her Freddy." She sobbed. He nodded. "I know... its this house..." He got her down and before they left he stopped at the shelf. "Is this what you want!" He screamed as he flung the shelf back blocking the door back into the house. He popped open the door and looked inside to see Lucy cradling Carlos. "Come on buddy." she whispered. "Stay with me..."

"Oh my god..." Freddy climbed in and before touching her he asked. "Are you real?" She looked back at him. "I dont know..." She cried. Carlos took in a small breath. His eyes opened. He looked up at Lucy's face and ran a finger through the pink strand in her hair. "Hey..." He said. "Hey..." She smiled down at him. "Look..." she pointed to the open door and at Freddy and Sam. He turned his face away. "I've seen them before, they're hallucinations." Freddy grabbed his hands. "I am very real..." He promised. "You have been in here way too long." Freddy pulled his body out and the four of them made their way to the cellar door that led out into the trees. As they walked away from the building it was consumed in flames. It was burnt to a crisp within moments and they just stared. Sam held Freddys hand and Lucy rested her head against Carlos shoulder. "We made it... we survived..."

Mason looked up from his tattered journal catching Jo who was intentively staring him down. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both turned their attention back to Ms. Delozia who was now explaining the tartarus and Elysium. The Greek purgatories. He was in love with the way literature worked. How they explained the way the world worked was so much prettier than what they had now. When the bell rang however, he forgot his journal. Logan was the one to find it. He opened it and saw his name. Having never spoken to the new kid he wondered to himself... 'How the hell did he know all of this.' As Mason left the building he watched as Sam and Freddy reentered it together. He smiled and froze when a hand touched his shoulder. "What are you?" Logan asked again. He smiled back at the intelligent boy. "Found." He took the notebook from his friends grasp. "Sometimes..." He spoke innocently. "I see things in my head... so i write down all the bad stuff before it has a chance to happen in reality." He turned and continued walking. Logan just stood there staring as the boy walked home... he didn't have a beat up Nissan... he didn't have a purple face or a tail... just two legs and a lot of knowledge that Logan wanted. wait... maybe he did have a tail.


End file.
